Cross My Heart and Hope to spylook in chapters
by mistygirl22
Summary: What would happen if all of Cammie's grade had to be moved to the boys spy school, and since this is a last minute thing the girls are forced to be room-mates with boys. What will happen is Cammie's room mate is Zach
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hi i'm Cameron Morgan. If you don't already know i go to Gallagher girl academy for exceptional young women. Over the last semester, boys have interrupted my life. One in particular Change everything.

Cammie POV

I was walking through the hall when I could hear my friends catching up to me. Bex pulled on my shoulder.

Bex- "_Slow down it's not like were late for anything. Classes are over, soo….."_ I looked at her like I didn't know what she was talking about but I really did.

She was going to ask me about the kiss with me and Zach but I really didn't want to talk about it. "_Don't give me that look" I told her "I know you know exactly what I'm going to say. So what was it like?"She asked all jumpy._

Before I could even say anything, I mean even if I wanted to, Macey cut me off. _"Was it slobbery, did he eat your face or was it perfect?" _

Bex shout a look at her that was killer. Macey quickly realized and stood back. At that moment I suddenly thought of were Liz was she was with use just a minute ago.

"_Ummm… where's Liz?"_ I got curious when they weren't saying anything so I stopped walking.

"_Oooh she went to the library she's doing extra credit."_Bex finally said.

"_Okay, well Mrs. Solomon had given us homework so I'm going to find Liz"_ I said and started to walk away. "_GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND HER!" _Bex yelled after me, but I continued to move along not turning back.

* * *

I found Liz rummaging through the books about top secret presidential history. She didn't even look up, so I knew something was up. I realized than that I wasn't the only one that had fallen for someone through that dramatic event of boys coming to Gallagher girl.

"_Are you upset about Jonas leaving?"_ I ask. I thought she was never going to talk, then finally she look up from the book and at me.

"_No, well maybe. I just can't believe that time went buy so fast. You know we made plans to see each other over the summer which is in 4 days."_ Liz looked up with a little smile on her face.

It occurred to me that Zach and I didn't make any our selves. Then it hit me, I might not see Zach for a long time. But quickly that thought went away, or as I should say I made it go away. Then I focused on Liz again.

_Liz- "So Cammie did you make any plans with Zach?"_ I was so out of it I didn't know what to say.

"_Uhhh…."_ I stuttered but I couldn't tell her that I didn't even think about the possibility, so I did what spies are good at, I lied. "Yeah you." She studied and automatic knew we didn't and gave me a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

As I told Liz, what happened between me and Zach, time went by pretty slow. I couldn't get Zach out of my head. But soon enough summer came and Bex stayed at my house because her parents were in Hawaii on a mission. I felt bad for Bex, now that I think of it her parents are always away.

_"So Cammie are we going to have the best summer break or what?"_ She stared for a few second and then realized I wasn't paying any attention.

_Bex~"Cammie? are you going to be like this the whole summer, all mopy, because I could go stay at Liz's house."_

I quickly said something. _"Nothing is going to come between use and the parties and excitement."_ I smiled a smile that could even convince a expert spy.

_"As long as I'm around you're not going to any wild parties."_ Mom said.

_Cammie~"Mom come on were 17 we can take care of our selves. Pulse where trained spies."_ I new what ever she said I was doing what I wanted this summer.

_Mom~"I know, I will let you go to parties, but….. not out of controlled ones."_ I knew exactly what that meant. _**Parent's supervision**_, those parties are always so boring.

For the rest of the ride home Bex and I didn't say a word. We practiced or sign language.

When we were finally there we jumped out quickly got our bags and raced to my room. My room is really big, so I have two double bed in there, face it, Bex is kind of part of the family. She usually always with use on Vacation. We got stuck in the door because us and our bags didn't fit, so we called it as a tie. Then I went to ask mom something.

_Cammie~"Mom can Bex and I go to the mall we have our own money?"_ I looked at her from over the railing and I knew that she knew we had been saving up. I have about 2 thousand and Bex have a bet over. But that was only in our checking account, in our savings……..a lot. Of course she said yes than drived us there.

In the first hour I had got 6 shirts, 3 skirts that were, two that were minis, and 2 pairs of pants. The whole time though I felt unsettled.

I whispered to Bex. _"Have you seen anyone following…."_ I was cut off by the hand on my shoulder. I quickly griped there rest and turn around fast.

_Zach~ "Hey take it easy Gallagher girl, that kind of hurts."_ My hurt fastened and I loosened my grip.

_Cammie~ "Zach? You're the one who's been following us, wait why are you here in the first place?"_ I looked and studied him very closely. Then I look over to see Bex but she was already flirting with Grant.

_Zach~ "Well I was thinking of getting a few skirts I don't know, what you think."_ That's Zach for you**, cocky**. I slugged him in the shoulder for making fun of me.

_Zach~ "Are you blushing Gallagher girl?"_ he cocked a smile; I didn't even notice I was.

_Cammie~ "No why would I, it's just you."_ He laughed a bit then we stopped walking and he look like was going to ask me something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I looked into his eyes trying to see what he was thinking about but it was something I have never someone look at me before. I figured it out, that's why I couldn't stop thinking about him. I just had to ask.

_Cammie~"Zach, are we, you know going out now?" _my heart was passing, just waiting and hoping he wasn't going to say something cocky.

_Zach~"Of course, I sealed it with a kiss, Remember or is that too long ago."_ I smiled.

Cammie_"I don't have memory loss. I just wanted to know for sure."_ I knew I blushing I tried to hide it. I think it was a success because he didn't seem to notice.

I look for Bex again she was in American eagle. Then when I turn around Zach kissed me. .GOSH. I wasn't expecting that. But I couldn't stop myself from smiling, I don't know why but I just couldn't.

_Zach~"Hey do you want to catch up with Grant and Bex? Or are we going to stand here for the whole day Gallagher girl?" _

I finally talk because I think he would have thought I wasn't paying any attention. _"that would be fun….but really you're the one who stop us. But sure, race you?"_ I said, and then Zach's smile went bigger.

_Zach~"It sound like a challenge… you're on"_ he winked at meand than said _"You're not going to win."_

_Cammie~"Sure about that? Okay when I say 5."_We got in our really positions and I counted. _"1...2...3...5!!" _

I got there first. "_Hey you only won because you don't know how to count"_ Zach turn and pulled me closer to him.

_Cammie~"I didn't say how I going to count, I just said when I say 5. You weren't pay attention."_ Bex and Grant where cuddled together.

_Zach~"I'll remember that Gallagher girl"_ he put his arms around me, it felt so warm.

My mom came and picked use up 3 hours later. By then Bex and I did major shopping with Grant and Zach.

_Mom~ "So girls what did you get, did you meet anyone?"_ me and Bex looked at each other and thought it was best not to say anything.

_Cammie~"We got lots of thing, but we didn't see anyone that we knew."_ I lied.

_Mom~"To bad, because tonight the house across form us children are having a party and they invited you and a couple of friends if you wanted"_ Bex and I both were thinking the same thing. So we made a quick plan.

_Cammie~"Oooh mom I forgot my American Eagle bag inside."_ I said then walk back.

_Bex~"I'm going to go with."_ When I opened the door and looked back, my mom was smiling.

Zach and grant were right in front of the door waiting to be picked up. So we were lucky. When we came out my mom was still smiling.

_Mom~"So now you think about it, you did meet someone"_ mom always is right about everything and knows me very well.

_Cammie~"Yeah I guess we forgot."_ I said simply. On the ride home all Bex and I talked about was the party, well more Bex talked.

It was time for the party. We told the boys we would meet them there. When we got in the music was loud and everybody was dancing. It was so hard to see, I looked around, and Bex had disappeared. I finally found Zach and he was with another girl, she was trying to flirt with him. When I got close enough to hear, I heard him say _"umm you're cute but not my type."_

That made me happy but she didn't get the message. I went right up to Zach

"_Hey"_ I said than kissed him a long one.

His eyes were wide for a second then settled down. Zach and I hadn't been going out for long so kissing wasn't expected.

_Zach~"Hey Cammie"_ It was so weird for him to say my name, he always calls me Gallagher girl. Her eyes went back and forth between us.

"_So this is your girlfriend?"_ she gave me a glare which wasn't pleasant. _"Umm I have to go I have people to see and talk to"_ what a diva, I hate girls like that. Zach eyes started to star at me, and then started pulling me somewhere.

Cammie_~"Where are you taking me?"_ I asked.

_Zach~"You'll see"_ he looks back at me and cocked a smile. He took me out on the front porch, I had no idea what he was thinking but my house was right across and my mom could be watching.

"_So what made you take me out here?"_I said.

_Zach~"I dunno I thought was a nice place, like you could ever find a place like this."_

_Cammie"Yeah its right next to my house and you think I couldn't have found it." _

_Zach "Oh that's you house, it kind of looks ugly, but that's just my opinion ." _

_Cammie~"why you!" _I jump on him and he fell over on to the grass, we rolled back and forth while laughing and then he finally nailed me down he was right over top of me.

"_Nice attempt for attack."_ He leaned down and brushed his soft lips against mine.

"_So what __up__?"_ he smiled. Then I heard a door open and it was my mom! She walked out of the house and looked at us back and forth.

_Mom~"Cammie it's midnight!"_ When she went back in side, Zach got off of me.

_Cammie~"So are you going home soon?" _

_Zach "Yeah there's Grants parents. Since this is a moment I don't want you forgetting Gallagher girl"_ then he kissed me.

We had to go back inside to get Bex and Grant. Then after we said good bye again, and that was the end of the excitement for my summer Vacation, so I thought.

The night before school started again mom was looking very serious and didn't talk at all, than that when it happen the thing that change my life, will actually Zach did that.

_Mom~"Girls I said I had bad news for you…."_ Me and Bex stop eating and were wide eyed and ready to listen.

_Mom~ "…… in one of the grade eleven rooms, there was a chemical explosion. The bad news is that none of the grade eleven rooms are still existing. Good news nothing else was effected."_ My mouth drop opens in disbelief. Then the really bad news came. _"Because of this, all grade elevens well be sent to Blackthorne for the rest of the school year."_ I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I suddenly didn't feel like eating. I made an excuse that I hadn't finished packing and Bex went too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up I thought last night was all a dream. I got dressed and took all my stuff down stairs. I was so tired because Bex and I were up talking all night.

Mom- _"Hey honey umm we have to start going now."_ I looked at her, and was asking myself why, it was 4:00 am. _"We to pick up the other girls, Mrs. Solomon are picking up half and we are picking up half. So go put you stuff in the van."_

I look out side; my mom had rented a stretch limo. When we got in, we blasted the music but when all the girls were in the car we all started singing, more like Bex , even my mom was, freaky. Then we were finally there, OO CRAP!!!

Just like when the boys came to our school it was breakfast. We came in and all the boys stopped eating and looked up. Mrs. Solomon looked like he was home. He looked so comfortable. Dr. Steve went to the microphone, he cleared his throat.

Dr. Steve _"Good morning ladies and Gentlemen. I'm sorry boys I didn't tell you earlier but the Gallagher Academy for girls has been boomed in the Grade eleven rooms, and yes that means that they will have to stay here because they have no more room."_

I could see the smiles on there faces, and what ever they were think wasn't going to happen. I didn't won't to look like a fool so I glanced once in a while to see where Zach was. Then I was cut off

Dr. Steve_-"Since there is plenty of room in the boy's room, the girls will pair up in twos and go with another two boys. Yes that means that the boys and the girls will be sharing a room."_.he took a moment to look around the room_"We trust that nothing inappropriate well happen. Thank you."_ Then he started over to us.

Bex and I already had our arms linked showing we were together. Marcy and Liz were together anyways. My mom came out from behind with Mr Solomon.

Mrs Morgan- _"So girls we already have you pair with the other boys."_

Mr. Solomon stared reading the lists. Bex was paired with Grant and I was so hoping I wasn't with Zach, because what if I do something dorky.

Mr Solomon_-"…..Cammie…… since your partners with Bex you will be with Zach…"_ he continued on the list. _"If you have noticed girls these are the same boys that you showed around our school, so now they get to show you there school."_ I was so unset, I, the queen of making a fool out of myself.

I could feel breathing over my shoulder so I turned around. It was Zach I blushed and made a sassy remake to cover up. _"So why didn't you won't me to see your school, ooh is it because it's boring." I nailed that. "Hey at least I survived the month at your school."_ He smirked.

I didn't know what to say, or what to do. _"So do you want to go to my room, ooh or should I say our room."_ I rolled my eyes I knew he was being a smart alike doing that.

Cammie_-"Why would we won't to go there, no is there to make sure you don't pull something."_ I knew what he was thinking and I wasn't just going to make out with him when I just got there.

I finally noticed all the guys were looking at me and Zach, I didn't know why there were other girls, but I look around and some girls left and other were sitting and eating. _ZACH AND I WERE THE ONLY ONES STANDING!_ I was so embarrassed. I grabbed his hand.

Cammie_-"Okay lets go."_ He gave a little chuckle. I was speed walking and I let go of his hand.

Zach_-"hey Gallagher girl slow down."_ He stepped in front of me._ "Whats wrong Gallagher girl, is your clothes not matching."_ He looked into my eyes but I looked away.

Cammie_-"Didn't you realize the whole school was looking at use, US!?"_ he looked blank.

Zach-_ "No I was looking at you and talking to you. Okay I noticed that a little but no reason to go running out the door."_ I felt like nothing had changed between us. He's still the Zach I meet in town in an elevator on a test. But that's the Zach I love, but right now his ticking me off.

Cammie- _"Where's your room?"_ I asked he looked puzzled._ "It's right here. Why do you ask?"_

I stepped to move past him but he blocked me so I tried again knowing he would do that I quickly weaved and ran into the room. I closed the door and locked it. I threw my bags to the side then looked at the room. Bex was sitting on the bed.

_Bex-"Hey, what was the rush to get in here and where's Zach."_ I didn't won't to tell her I had already embarrassed myself.

Cammie- _"Oh he went to go eat, he told me to meet him here."_ She looked at the door. _"Then why did you lock the door unless you didn't wont someone coming in hear?"_ Then we heard a key going into the door and I ran into the washroom, but the washroom didn't have a lock on it.

The door opened and I was pretty sure that it was Zach. _"Hey did you just get in here?"_ Zach said. _"No, but Cammie came in then out, I didn't asked why I had to lock the door. I didn't get a chance to ask why."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Im tring to make it easier for every one to read soo don't worry about chapter 6-8 it will be change by tomorrow**

Chapter 5

Zach- _"Oh."_ I opened the crack to see what was happening because it was to quiet. _I saw Bex signaling to the bathroom! SHIT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?_ I looked around the bathroom; there was a vent big enough to fit in. I got the stool and jumped up.

Zach_-"well I'm just going to us the bathroom before I leave."_

I could here him getting closer, and when I thought I was free my skirt got caught, this is my lucky day. I pulled it off but then it feel. The door flew open, he looked around

Zach_-"I don't see her."_ then the skirt caught his eye, he gave a smile then went and picked it up. _"Well were ever she is she not going far with out her skirt."_

He went out of the bathroom. I could hear Bex giggling but I couldn't make out all of her words. But right when I thought my embarrassment had just ended, the opening were I got in the vent fell from my weight, and the worst part was I went with it. Zach came running in ready for anything then he sees me, he had a blank look on his face.

I stood up, _"What are you staring at, aren't you going to say something cocky?"_ I finally realized I was in my underwear, but not any underwear, I was wearing a thong. Yeah embarrassing enough.

Cammie-"GET_ OUT!!!!_" then I heard him laughing. I couldn't, I won't leave this bathroom if my life depended on it. _"I'm not coming out until he's gone."_ I said to Bex.

Bex_-"Ummm Zach I really think you should leave now."_ She said with a bit of a chuckle.

Zach_-"Yeah I think I got that."_ I think I heard him through the skirt at Bex. I made a really bad mistake because before Zach left I decided to say one last thing _"Why do you always have to be so… so ARRRRR!"_ there was complete silence in the air, then I heard a door slam.

Bex wasn't talking to me and this wasn't like her. _"Why aren't…."_ she cut me off. _"You know that's not how you solve your problem. You sounded like a……… bitch, it was your fault that you climbed in the vent in the first place."_

I didn't say anything, what could I say I didn't mean it, well I didn't, but she was completely and brutally right. For the next 4 days Zach and I didn't talk except for when he gave me the tour which was short. I saw him in the halls and I couldn't take it any more I had to find out if we were over, on a break or pretending we didn't know each other. He was with his friends so I had to wait until they went away. When I saw my chance I took it, but when I got over there I was speechless of what to say.

_Zach- " Are you going to say something or are we just going to stand here all day Gallagher girl?"_

I was stun by what he said and how he was looking at me I tried to say something but it came out sounding like "ahu uy" he gave a big breath and that was it the silence was broken. "At least I had the gust to come over here after all of what happened, unlike you just ignoring ME!"

I think about 15 people could here every word I was saying. He took my arm and led me somewhere, somewhere private. When we where going wherever, the whole time I finally felt I was home. Sneaking around doing things we weren't supposed to be doing, a girl being alone with a boy unsupervised. _"I don'…." I_ hate when he cutes me off _"Gallagher girl, you really think I don't know you do this all the time anyway."_ I also hate when he thinks he knows me.

_Cammie-"Okay than just answer this why are we here?_" I crossed my arms. _"Gallagher girl, you've got to be kidding. I didn't want the whole school to be in on our conversation. Pulse I wanted to talk about us."_ He looked at the ground, I couldn't believe this was the Zach I knew, yeah rude, annoying, and cocky but right now he was none of these things, he was a stranger and I didn't like that feeling I had to do something. I had to speak my mind be honest and not lie which isn't my specialty.

_Cammie-"Zach I don't know how to say this but….."_ I stopped I could hear foot steps, I looked to find Zach but he was gone, like what happened at Gallagher girl academy when the alarm went off for the first time. I thought it would be a teacher of one of mine, but it was a lady I had never seen.

She stopped when she saw me and looked behind her then back at me.

_Subject-"You shouldn't be hear, you should be going back to your dorm right now."_ I didn't know what to do. I tried to make my voice tremble. "_I...I.I think I'm lost could you point me in the right direction?" _Those acting classes sure paid off right now or I think I wouldn't have been so convincing. Maybe I shouldn't have told the teacher that it was a waste of time. "Oh okay well then just…" I stopped listening to her because I knew exactly where I was I memorize the route Zach took me to get here. "Okay thanks." She wasn't done but I think that she knew I was studying her so I wanted to leave. I took off not looking back.

When I got back to my dorm Zach was already there, I wasn't surprised.

_Cammie-"Where were you, you, you just vanished? Pulse you left me alone, and this weird lady that I had never seen, and she wasn't at all pleased that I was there._" I put my hands on my hips then realized that Grant and Bex where there.

_Zach-"I have no clue what your talking about, did you hit your head o something."_ He was being cocky and I was kind of glad that he was being his normally self, I think, but it didn't change that fact that Zach and I were in a bomb shell ready to explode!(theoretical of course). I was going to say something but Bex did instead.

_Bex-" your lying, you have to know I well find out one way or another and Cammie can't make these things up."_ Zach and Grant were silent.

_Grant-"Zach she's right if anything, they are going to find out."_ Zach looked surprised Grant didn't take his side.

_Cammie-"Okay Zach it's three against one."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SORRY EVERYONE for the confution i by acciedent put ruff copy of chapter one in chapter 6 but it's all good now SORRY!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Cammie POV**_

Zach leaned back and was going to say something and I knew it wasn't going to be what I wanted to hear which made my anxiety level higher. So I went right up to him so I was in his face and told him….

Cammie-"If you're on our side you would tell us but if your not this is were it all ends." Bex looked puzzled, me and Zach are the only ones that knew what that meant because what had happened the other semester. 

Zach-"Fine but don't ever accuse me of being one of them again. I thought you trusted me." There was a short silence that made me really uncomfortable. "That lady that was there looked filmier I saw her from some where I just don't know where……. All I remember is seeing her at the funeral of my mom and dad. She… she just disappeared after it was done, and now seeing her after all these year's doesn't make me feel endanger and that's why I just disappeared so she wouldn't see me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing I could be dead right know for all I know if that lady was an outsider, the person that helped or killed Zach parents could be planning to kill Zach. Zach could know something that he shouldn't know and not know it.

Cammie- "You guys we can't tell anyone about this and it's not safe to talk about it in here anymore we need some where else to go, somewhere no one would knows about." I looked around to see if everyone agreed, Bex and Grant nodded there head in agreement but Zach just looked at the ground. I felt like he wasn't telling us something let alone me something. "Zach are you in or out?" we all waited. "Yeah, I'm in."

For the next while we keep silent but still talked, if you know what I mean. I was walking to the gym when someone pulled on my hand out of nowhere. When I got the chance I looked to see who it was and of course it was Bex. 

Bex- "Hey I think I finally found the right place." Her eyes were wide and all puppy dog face and the only time she ever does that is when she really wants me to do something. "Right know?" she nodded, I puffed. "Find I'll go." She went serious again like she was on a mission, really we where.

We were just walking when Bex asked "So why did you make a fuse about coming with me, we have been trying to find a place for a while now." I really didn't want to tell her that I was going to the gym to meat Zach because then she would want to know why and really I don't even know why. 

Cammie-"It was just really bad timing I have to finish my training, I was a little sick this morning so Zach offered to help me." I felt bad not telling her, Bex was the only one who I normally tell everything too and I feel like I can't tell anyone anymore. Bex stopped and looked at me, OOHH SHIT SHE KNOWS I'M LIEING!! "What, why are you starring at me like that?" my heart was race with panic. 

Bex- "Where hear." She all of a sudden disappeared through a hole. I poked my head through and there it was. There was a table in the middle of the room with a bunch a computers on the side. It was everything we needed but it didn't look right. 

Why would there be just a bunch of computers in a weird room that wasn't on the map of the school, yeah there was a big empty space but I tried looking there a thousand times and there was no way Bex went somewhere I never looked at. I kept looking around and started think of why there was computers in the room, 

Bex-"hey I wonder why there's computers in the room?" Bex was thinking exactly what I was think, that's why she's my best friend. 

Grant-"I guess they use this room for emergencies or every ones and have forgotten about it by the looks of it." then one of the computers caught my eye, it was on. I quickly ran over to it and sat down before Bex did, knowing her should would. On it was a map of the school and all the secret passages that I had discovered, but there was these little red moving dots. 

Cammie- "Hey Bex look at this" she came running over. I looked at harder and finally realized, THEY ARE THE STUDENTS IN BLACKTHORNE ACADEMY!

I started to panic, we weren't the only once that new about the room some else did too and by the sound of it they were coming. I turned to Bex "we gotta hide someone is coming" I whispered. When the noise got closer I could make out two voices and I know exactly who they were too. I stopped panicking and hurried over to they crake were they couldn't see me. When Zack came through I jumped on him taking him to the floor, soon enough Grant joined us thinking Zack really did get ambushed. I had finally got Zack pinned to the floor and no where for him to go. Out of breath I managed to say "What are you doing here?" He looked at me and said "And I should ask you the same question." 

I tried to stop myself from smiling but there was no use Zach and I haven't had a conversation like this in a while. I got up and put my hand out to help him, and thank god he took it or I would have looked like an idiot. My mined when back to the computer and what I had found.

Cammie- "Well our question answer them selves, the one question I want to know is…" I started towards the computer, they followed me. "Was this computer on when you came down here?" Zack looked at Grant who looked at Bex. "Bex...?" I didn't know what to say, they went together and found this room before me or Zack did. 

"Not that I can remember" Bex turned to Grant waiting for him to answer. "Well" I was getting a little inpatient, 

Grant-"Umm I checked all the computers to see if they were working or turn on, but none of them did." 

Then all of a sudden we hear a noise. Before I could ask anymore questions we were all running for a hiding place, but not me I wanted to know who they were so I was going to jump them. As the foot steps got closer my heart went faster. Then I heard a voice but I couldn't make it out. Right at the crack, the foot steps stopped and then a cell phone went, with a tune too "God is a D.J." and at that point I knew who it was and I couldn't believe it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Know it's been a while since i worte but i just haven't got much time any more. Please write if you do or do not like it and your oppinion on it**

**Chapter 8**

No one talked, no left the room, the information that I had given them means much more than just how it sounds and that's why we sat in silence. They didn't dare look me in the eyes because what ever reason my mom was there for, it didn't seem right. My mind went back to every mission I had done, ever moment I spent with her ever memory I had to under stand why this was happening. All of this led my mind back to Zach, why I was going to meet him in the gymnasium. Before I said I didn't know why I was going to meet him but I did. Zach is a stranger and coming to his school has made me realize this. "You once told me I didn't want to sleep in your school Zach" I looked around the room, it was spot less. They never missed a beat. They show no emotions most of the time, at least the ones you see are fake, trust me, I should know. They also share one thing in common of each other, losses. Zach never looked up, just kept looking at the floor. "Will I don't think that's the problem, I don't want to get lost in this school is all I'm worried about." I looked up at Bex to grant and than to Zach. I grabbed my book bag and set off to the library, not telling them where I was going because they should know, they're spies.

When I stepped into the library I saw Liz huddled around some books, but not alone. Josh was right there next to her smiling at her. For a second I felt jealous of Liz, she has had something I clearly can't have. Love. At a near by table Macey is circled by 8th grade boys along with 10 and 11. I didn't feel like being crowded and I didn't want to interrupt Liz and Josh so I went into the book cases and did what I do best. Disappear. At the Gallagher girl academy for exceptional young women the girls call me chameleon because of my skills as a pavement artist.

When I finally found a spot that was quiet and no one could disturb, I sat down. But when I did the floor started to move and the next thing I knew I had fallen into a tunnel. "Great! Now I'm lost." I decided to head east to see if that lead any where. I couldn't see anything. But as I was walking I started to here foot steps. Remembering in my train to not panic I leaned up against the wall of the tunnel. He or she suddenly stopped right in front of me and if I were to move the slightest inch I could touch them. They reached for something in there pocket and I had 4:39 minutes of time until I couldn't hold my breath any longer. My record is 7 minutes so far. She turn it on, and I would know it's a she because she turn on a flash light. I kicked her in the back taking her by surprise. When she turned around I recognized her. She was the women that had caught me in the hall. Not taking a moment her fought. After a few struggles I pinned her. "Who are you?" I pressed against her arm. But all she did was laugh. "You don't know? Well I know every thing about you Cameron or should I say Gallagher girl, that is was Zach calls you right?" she still smiled. "What does Zach have to do with this!" I didn't know what I was feeling, but I couldn't stop it. "I also knew your dad and he would love to know that I had his baby girl" How dare she, she ….she had no right. "My dads dead and you don't have me, I have you pinned don't you remember or are you blind!" she just smirked like she knew something I didn't. "See that where your wrong" From behind me a hand grabs me. The person started tying me up and bind folded me and tapped my lips. At that moment I had already accept that I was already going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

_**It took me a while to write it because i had major writers block**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_No one talked, no left the room, the information that I had given them means much more than just how it sounds and that's why we sat in silence. They didn't dare look me in the eyes because what ever reason my mom was there for, it didn't seem right. My mind went back to every mission I had done, ever moment I spent with her ever memory, I had to under stand why this was happening. All of this led my mind back to Zach, why I was going to meet him in the gymnasium. Before I said I didn't know why I was going to meet him but I did. Zach is a stranger and coming to his school has made me realize this._

_Cammie-"You once told me I didn't want to sleep in your school Zach" I looked around the room, it was spot less. They never missed a beat. They show no emotions most of the time, at least the ones you see are fake, trust me, I should know. They also share one thing in common of each other, losses._

_Zach never looked up, just kept looking at the floor. "Will I don't think that's the problem, I don't want to get lost in this school is all I'm worried about." I looked up at Bex to grant and than to Zach. I grabbed my book bag and set off to the library, not telling them where I was going because they should know, they're spies._

_When I stepped into the library I saw Liz huddled around some books, but not alone. Jonas was right there next to her smiling at her. For a second I felt jealous of Liz, she has had something I clearly can't have. Love._

_At a near by table Macey is circled by 8th grade boys along with 10 and 11. I didn't feel like being crowded and I didn't want to interrupt Liz and Jonas so I went into the book cases and did what I do best. Disappear. At the Gallagher girl academy for exceptional young women the girls call me chameleon because of my skills as a pavement artist. It not something I do on purpose, it's just me and the people that notice me have to be not looking for me._

_When I finally found a spot that was quiet and no one could disturb, I sat down. But when I did the floor started to move and the next thing I knew I had fallen into a tunnel. "Great! Now I'm lost." I decided to head east to see if that lead any where._

_I couldn't see anything. But as I was walking I started to hear foot steps. Remembering in my train to not panic I leaned up against the wall of the tunnel. He or she suddenly stopped right in front of me and if I were to move the slightest inch I could touch them. They reached for something in there pocket and I had 4:39 minutes of time until I couldn't hold my breath any longer._

_My record is 7 minutes so far. She turns it on, and I would know it's a she because she turn on a flash light. I kicked her in the back taking her by surprise. When she turned around, I recognized her. She was the women that had caught me in the hall. Not taking a moment she fought back._

_After a few struggles I pinned her. "Who are you?" I pressed against her arm. But all she did was laugh. "You don't know? Well I know every thing about you Cameron or should I say Gallagher girl, that is was Zach calls you right?" she still smiled. "What does Zach have to do with this!" I didn't know what I was feeling, but I couldn't stop it._

_"I also knew your dad and he would love to know that I had his baby girl" How dare she, she ….she had no right. "My dads dead and you don't have me, I have you pinned don't you remember or are you blind!" she just smirked like she-knew- something –I- didn't smirk. "See that's where you're wrong" From behind me a hand grabs me. The person started tying me up and bind folded me and tapped my lips. At that moment I had already accept that_ I was already going to die. Well of course if that were possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW !!! sorry i haven't been able to write love yeah REVIEW!!!**

_**Chapter 9**_

"_let me go!" Just 2 minutes ago I had been kidnapped and now I was being cared to where the hell knows where!_

"_This is just splendid, something else I can add to my day." Still struggling I caught a hold of something. To my extent I think it was a stick, either way the guy that was taking me somewhere was in for a surprise. "Take that! Didn't anyone every teach you to never mess with a Gallagher girl." He went down with a thumb and me in his grasp. _

_I took off the tap and the bind fold to see that I was just out side Blackthorne. After freeing my legs (which THANK GOD I did) I got up and started running. Than it hit me, where was the woman? She must have stayed back._

_I started running to the front entrance, thankful to see the blue cap of bubble gum guard. "HEY..." _

_I realized I didn't know his name but I still got… oh no that's not bubble gum guard! SHIT! Now what! I stopped in my tracks and started for the forest but the tape on my hands was a pain, they were slowing me down. I forgot that I wasn't at the academy therefore making an idiot move of thinking that guard was bubble gum guard!_

_A white van appeared from the corner of my eye. "Come on!" I rolled my eyes, for some reason people just deicide to come case me. Well I am a spy and its kind of fun kicks some boys ass, but today is not my day._

_The Van door swung open and 2 men came out, correction boys. After finishing them I got in the drivers seat and started towards the gates. Going full speed I was going to ram the gate. But of course this was not completely going to work of course because as you all know this isn't just any school, it's made for spies. I shut my eyes and held my breath and went for it. I heard a big bang and opened my eyes. The van was in a million pieces and the guard that was standing their was screaming at me but I really didn't care. Looking down I was relived to find that my hand were free. Finally! _

_What I didn't understand, was why wasn't anyone looking for me it has been sometime and no one? I ran through the doors and headed to my room. On my way I spotted Macey._

_Cammie- "MACEY!" I ran towards her as fast as I could. She looked at with wide eyes, looking me up and down._

_Macey- "Cammie what… happened… to you!?" her voice sound worried and I could see the concern in her eyes._

_Cammie- "Macey… we aren't safe here at Blackthorne…" I took a minute to think of what just happened "…This women I had seen her before but I never thought… well I did.." _

_Macey-"You're not making and sense but I'm guessing this something we all should know, I mean Bex and Liz." I nodded and we head to go find them. While on our way, I told Macey what happened from the mystery room to crashing through the gates. _

_Macey- "Holly shit Cammie, you have been having a better time here than I have, question, why weren't me and Liz informed about this soon because Bex, Zach and even GRANT knew! Care to explain?" She sifted her weight to one side and had her arms cross her chest. I rubbed my forehead, not wanted to explain it but knowing I had to because Macey…well Macey doesn't like missing details. "Well…it's just how it happened; I haven't seen you in like…FOREVER! I had no clue how to tell you, and I didn't think it was that important at the moment." I looked into her eyes seeing what she was thinking. Macey signed._

_Macey-"Fine.." rolling her eyes we started walking again. Than from the corner of my eye I saw Liz, Bex, Grant and Jonas. "CAMMIE!" Bex yelled looking relieved._

_Bex pov_

_.GOISH!Cammies clothes are torn and burnt, but did she care I think not! But I guess the problem that Zach's missing must have made her crazy so of course she would be looking like that._

_Bex- "Cammie what happened to you?" I rushed over to her leaving Liz, Jonas and Grant to try and figure out a plan._

_Cammie- "Didn't anyone notice I have been gone for 4 hours and 39 seconds!" What was up with her, I squinted my eyes and looked her up and down again. She had tape stuck to her arms and legs and scrapes up and down her arms and legs." well" she added impatiently which isn't like her, this isn't like Cammie. _

_Liz- "we thinking we should check the north end of the school to see if maybe he's there but..." She was looking at the blue prints of the school as she was checking and analyzing it._

_Cammie- "whoa whoa whoa whoa hold up, who's missing?" Cammies eyes were bugged out and I was kind of dreading this moment._

_Bex- "Cam, Zach is missing. The last time I saw him he went to the library looking for you but when you both never showed up we thought something must have happened or maybe nothing." I looked at Grant who was in the corner silently. _

_Grant- " But a note was slipped under our door a half an hour ago saying '7-15/23-8-5-18-5/20-8-5/20-15-23-5-18/5-14-4-19, I'll leave the rest up to you Gallagher girl" Grant reached in his pocket and pulled out the note. (Translation of that by the way is go where the towers end)._

_Liz- "I tried matching the writing with something Zach had written before but I got a negative response." I watched as Cammie took this all in, scanning the page. I for one wasn;t going to stand around here all day bloody doing nothing._

_Bex- "Ladies and Gentlemen I think it's time we kick some bad asses where they disserve it." I Smiled and looked around at everyone. Grant nodded, Liz was smiling with Jonas giving her love bird eyes and Cammie with no doubt was in. "I'm in" Cammie said looking up from the note._

_Zach POV_

_Why the hell does Cammie always have to get her self stuck in the worst position possible? It's like it follows her or she looking for it. "God Gallagher girl." I said to no one in particular. The note I found at the entrance of the passage way in the library was short but frankly okay since no one would have known what "go to where the towers end" signed with her name Cameron Morgan. _


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW!!! and i will try and update everyday or 2 :D sorry about the long wait before i just had major writer block and look over and mistakes if therer are! REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 10**

**Cammie POV**

_Just 2 minutes ago I had finally found my girls and now, I lost someone I would have never thought I wouldn't want to lose. _

_Cammie- "We need to go to the library" I looked start into Liz's eyes as I said it and made sure I was direct. _

_Liz- "Sounds like a good idea seeming both you and Zach went missing there" She turned to Bex who was talking to Grant and Jonas at the moment. I cross my arms across my chest waiting impatiently, I knew Zach could take care of him self but him being in the very spot where my dad was last seen made me, uncomfortable. _

_Over the March break Zach and I had met one last time after the party around my neighbourhood. It was at 2 towers, which were connected together. When we had gone in side there was a scribing on it. _

_**~~~~Flash back~~~~**_

"_Hey, Gallagher girl look at this" Zach yelled at me. I was currently ad mirroring the beach and the sand in my toes. I turn my head and squinted my eyes to look at where Zach was standing. _

_He started to run over to me "Come on Gallagher girl I want to show you something." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with no hesitations. We ran over to a connected 2 towers which looked like they had once connected to a building._

_I raised my hand over my eyes to block them from the sun. "What so glorious about this, is part of some fantasy of your Zach." I teased. _

"_Yes I have always dreamt of being a princess in a beautiful Cassel waiting for her knight and armour." He smiled taking it as a joke but you never know I could have actual thought so._

_Zach ducked into a hold that was made by probably the history that had taking place here. He led me up a flight of stairs, to the very top._

_Than we finally stopped to see the sunset go down. "whoa" I said in amassment of the beautiful sight. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. _

_Zach smiled, the devilish smile he has and said. "Beautiful ant it but that's not why I took you up here, look…" I followed to were he was pointing and my heart stopped. It couldn't be I thought. _

_Zach- "Cammie you okay? What's wrong?" He was confused and worried; I could see it in his big brown eyes. I walk towards the gun that was lying on the ground in the leather case. On the side it said "To dad love Cammie." I bent over and picked it up, I could feel the hot tear running down my face. I tried taking a step but instead collapsed into Zach's arms. _

_Cammie- "It's his" I gave the gun to him and looked away not able to look any more. _

_Zach pulled my closer to him and kissed me like I had never felt before. It was soft brush against my lips before he pulled to look at me. At that moment everything else vanished and I focused on right there and than. Being next to Zach and him holding me._

_**~~~~ Flash back over~~~~**_

_**Cammie POV**_

_Bex- "Cammie do you have any ideas of what direction we should be heading because it would really help." She tilted her head to the side and rested her weight on her left leg._

_Cammie- "Yeah, it's due west from here, it well take us about a day to get there but no more." I took a breath to think. "We can take the tunnel of were I had fallen to get there, cutting down sometime but not much." They all nodded there head. I closed my eyes and stopped walking for a second. _

"_You guys can meet me in the library, I have to go change." As I watched them leave I could feel my heart beating faster because one thing I promised my self I would never to might just happen. _


	11. Chapter 11

**_EMERGANCY!!!!!! READ!!! ----- HEY EVEYONE I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!!! REVIEW ME IF YOU WOULD WANT TO!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! _**

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_

* * *

_

_Cammie POV_

_I opened the door to my room to see that it was neat and tidy as always. I tried scanning my brain of what to do. I changed my clothes and looked at Zach's half of the room. After taking a deep breath I decide I better hurry up._

_

* * *

_

_Jonas POV-_

_Jonas-"Where is that girl?" I looked around to make sure that Cammie haddn't came in yet. Cammie is known for that type of thing._

_Bex- "Don't get you knickers in bunch, Cammie probably fell on her way here cause someone to drop the experiment or something." I took in Bex's word, trying to tell my self they were true but I really wanted to get a move on. _

_Liz- "Oppies daisies!" Liz had knocked over a book shelf cause them to fall on the book shelf next to it therefore making a domino affect. I laughed and forgot why I was even worrying._

_I looked over to see grant and Bex fighting again. It was about who had the best time of knocking out a room full of guys. _

_Grant- "Just admit it I'm better because I'm stronger, it's basic genetics Babe" I could see the furry already building up in Bex's eyes. _

_Bex-"Really?" She questioned him raising her eye brow. "Let's just see about that you ass whole!" Like that Grant went plummeting to the floor. _

_Grant-"God damit!" He started cursing to him self in Japanese, while rubbing his head. Than Cammie walked through the door. _

_

* * *

_

_Cammie POV- _

_As I walked in I looked around, Liz was over by the fallen over book shelves that I'm guessing she had something to do with. I could hear her "Ooopies daisies" from all the way down the hall. Grant was rubbing his head while Bex was lecturing him about something and than there was Jonas. He was just standing there looking around at what events were occurring around him. When he looked toward me a sign of relief washed over his face._

_Jonas- "Finally, I thought we had lost you too!" He smiled and then left to go help Liz. I turned my attention back to Bex and Grant who now where making out. _

_I walked over to the two and whispered to them "Get a room because we have to get moving." I said and disappeared into the bookshelves that hadn't been knocked over._

_Bex- "Well it's not like we had much to do, you were taking forever!" she said with a hint of annoyance. I already thought that she would be because Bex likes to take attention._

_Cammie- "I'm sorry it's just I forgot where I had put my suit case and than when I was trying to find something to wear, well that's just a different story." My story was highly impossible because I'm a spy and spies don't forget things. I stopped in my tracks before continuing and turn around to be met by only 4 faces. "Where's Macey?" Now panicking everyone all pointed behind me. _

_Macey- "Hey, I thought that, you know I would just meet you guys here since everyone was involved with them selves." She smiled and than looked around the row of book shelves. "So which book do we pull to make the secret passage way reappear?" I knew she was mocking me but I really didn't care._

_I pushed past her to find the very spot I feel through. I tapped to to see if it would just open by the slightest of weight. Nothing. "Huh" I walked around feeling the very confused eyes of 5 spies staring at me. I circled it and than stepped on it. _

_Cammie- "I swea…" the floor gave away when I had finally put all my weight on to it. "Ouch! My Butt!" I could hear Grant laughing from above along with everyone else but I could clearly hear his. "Shut up Grant or I'll punch you lights out." I wasn't one to threat but I was at the point where I just wanted to move forward._

_Bex- "Ass wholes coming down!" She yelled and like that Grant came down into the tunnel. When he was finally down I could hear him trying to keep his laughter in. _

_Grant- "You just had to see your face Cam, it was priceless." I rolled my eyes as I heard another thump. _

_Liz- "I have to agree it was" Liz gave a little giggle while the others followed. The last one down was Macey._

"_I don't want to get my clothes dirty!" Macey wined until we heard another voice._

_Bex- "Macey get you scrawny little butt down here now!" Yell Bex in a whisper. I could still hear the tenseness in Bex's voice. As fast as she could Macey jumped and at the passage way closed. _

_Hand out the vision goggles I thought that we might have needed. It didn't take us long to get out because now that we could see, I found out that the tunnel had directions of which ways you can get out._

_Soon enough we found the way out leading us into a field filled with long grass._

_Cammie- "This way" I pointed due east of the field. _

_

* * *

__Macey POV_

_We had been walking forever and Cammie hasn't broken a sweat. I didn't know how she did it. I took a sip of my water and than fell to the ground because my legs gave away. "Can we just take a brake Cam, we have been walking for 11 hours." I lay there on the ground, not wanting to move._

_Cammie looked into the forest just ahead of us before saying a word. "Okay but you've got 2 hours before we start walking again." She warned and with that I happily closed my eyes and soaked up the sun._

* * *

_Cammie POV _

_I couldn't just lay there thinking that Zach might be endanger or something so I wondered around. I found a stick on the ground and started drawing pictures in the dirt. Someone grabbed my mouth making it impossible to scream. _

_I punched the guy as hard as I could to free my self. When I was clear, I attacked. He struggled a few times until I had him firmly pinned. _

_Cammie- "Who are you, and why are you here" I said making sure my grip was firm._

"_Easy!" He said, but I kept my stance. "I'm on your side!" Still not getting the answer I wanted and he could clearly tell I wasn't going to give in, he pulled me in towards and kissed me! I resisted and pulled away but the soft brush of his lips against mine reminded me of Zack. _

_Cammie- "God! Do you think I might have a boyfriend? Or what?" I said stubbornly. Who did this guy think he was? I glared at him and never looked away. _

_He stood there with a smug smile on his face. "Well I thought you on top of me was kind of hot and took a chance." He took a step towards me making the hairs on my back stand up. "I'm Mason I go to Blackthorne, I'm guessing you're the famous Cammie." I wondered at that moment if he too knew about Suzie like every other guy I know._

_Mason- "I would love to meet your cat Suzie sometime soon." Yup he's like every other guy spy, has to bring up Suzie. _


	12. Un expected chap12

_**Chapter 12**_

_Zach POV_

_I was walking on the beach toward the towers. Taking in the beautiful scenery that reminded me much of the summer with Cammie._

_

* * *

_

_~Flash Back ~_

_Cammie was lying there in my arms crying and I felt helpless. She was clinging the gun in her fist. She lifted her head from my shoulder and our eyes locked._

_Cammie- "Take it." She held out the gun to me. I knew it caused her pain by its still her fathers. Cammie might regret it one day that she didn't take it._

_Zach- "Cam…" She turn and glared at me while the tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_Cammie- "I don't want it; I never want to see it again in my life!" She through it on the ground and stood up. Running towards the stairs I followed her, but first I grabbed the gun. _

_Zach- "Cammie!" I yelled after her but she kept on going until she hit the oceans edge. That helpless feeling came back to me. I rapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear "Everything's going to be alright Gallagher girl." Cammie loosened up a bight from being so tense. _

_Cammie turned towards me with those beautiful blue eyes. "You took it ,didn't you" She said calmly. I just nodded, no other words were needed. Leaning in toward her our lips touched and I could taste her vanilla lip gloss. We fell to the sands floor until I got enough strength to pull away._

_Zach- "I'll keep it…because one day you might want it, you never know." Sadness splashed over her face. Pulling me closer to her we started kissing and their we lay until the sunset rose._

_

* * *

_

_~Flash back over~_

_Walking into the whole I had done before with Cammie over the summer I started to run. When I see Cammie I was going to tell exactly how I felt about her I-I was going to tell her I loved her. At that moment I knew in 10 years from now Cammie was the girl I wanted to be with and no one else. _

_As I reached the top something I had never expected was standing, awaiting me_

* * *

**HEY!! i know it was short but the next chapter will be better. I also like to say im still trying to look for a betareader so if anyone want to be mine that would be a HUG! thanks. REVIEW!!!**


	13. It's just a new begining

_**REVIEW! AND I GREAT THANKS TO MY BETA READER Snapple43! hope you guess like it ! and don't get confused i just am telling you what happened in the others point a view. It's like it's happening at the same time as Zach is entering the Towers**_

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_WHILE ZACH WAS ABOUT TO FIND AN ASTONISHING SIGHT CAMMIE HAD HER OWN PROBLEMS...._

_Cammie POV_

_I Was still standing with Mason in the Grassy field, deciding what to do with Mason._

_I wasn't sure if it was okay to trust Mason, he just came out of nowhere. I didn't even know him. But I don't really know Zach either, so what's the difference?. Wow, did I just compare Mason to Zach? I looked Mason up and down. His body language was telling me he was at ease. He was smirking at me; and he seemed so comfortable standing next to me. The problem is though, he reminds me soooo….so much of Zach that it makes me want to forget that Mason could even be a threat and take him to my freinds._

_Mason put his hand in his pocket. "So are we going to just stand here all day, or what?" I rolled my eyes, I might as well just take him with me to the others, he had no chance any way, it was 6 spies against one boy. Who might be a spy, or just a civilian who knows too much for his own good. _

Mason-"_Come on, I think everyone will be __**thrilled**__ to learn that there has been someone following us." Mason gave a little laugh that made me smile a bit. _

"_They don't scare me, I'm macho man!" He flexed his muscles and made a funny face that made me start hysterically laughing. He smiled at me. "Finally I got a laugh!" I loved sarcasm and it was great hearing it again. Everything else lately has been soo depressing._

_

* * *

_

_Macey POV_

_I looked to see where Cammie was to go talk about starting to get a move on. Then I realized; Cammie wasn't here._

"_Hey Bex!" I yelled, interrupting her make out cetin. She turned to me with annoyance written all over her face. _

"_What, Macey?" She glared. Have I ever mentioned how much Bex's glares piss me off?._

"_Sorry if I had an interest in where our friend Cammie might be." I said fiercely, returning the glare.. Bex took my words in and looked around, finally noticing what I was talking about._

"_Where's Cammie?" I internally rolled my eyes. Did I not just ask her that a second ago or what?!_

_We heard some rustling in the grassy field and than a bit of laughter. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" Cammie yelled but I still couldn't see her. All of a sudden I hear an "Oppsie daisy!" That fire that we had started blew up into huge flames. Liz signature move. _

"_Sorry about disappearing, it's just…" A boy stumbled out from behind Cammie. He was about 6 foot 2 with short brown hair. His eyes were a light blue with a hint of green. _

"_Cammie please tell me that the guy standing behind you is someone you have captured and we are taking hostage."This was not good. Cammie going missing and then coming out of nowhere with some strange boy! Why was she even gone for so long, does she not remember that she has a boyfriend? _

_The guy stepped forward and held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Mason I go to Blackthorne, hey Grant." He nodded to Grant, and he warily returned it._

"_Sooooo, you two know each other…How?. and um how did you get out here in the middle of nowhere? Were you following us?" Liz asked, her eyes bugging out at the thought._

_Mason smiled and shook his head. "When Cammie was almost captured I was out at the fence, I tried calling after her but she just got up and ran. I was only out there because the guard, Joe, was out sick and I had to take Guard until the new guard came." I looked at him blankly in utter astonishment._

_I looked around to see everyone's mouths hanging open, staring in the direction of Cammie and Mason. _

"_Wait, you were the guy standing there when I was being attacked?" Cammie asked Mason. He just smirked._

"_I thought you could handle it, you're a Gallagher Girl right?" He said smugly. At the moment I didn't know whether to like Mason or to hate him. I just couldn't tell. But I did know one thing for sure, Cammie was starting to fall for Mason. I really couldn't blame her, if a guy I was in love with went missing I would try and find someone else to fill his place too. Even though Cammie still hasn't admitted to anyone that she is totally in love with Zach, we all know its coming. They are just too perfect together._

"_Hey, how far away are we from there Cammie? Jonas?"I asked looking around for Jonas but he wasn't here. Great, now we are missing two people who apparently could or couldn't be in the some place. _

_After a while with no sight of Jonas, Liz collapsed into tears. "Liz it's going to be okay, were going to find them." I assured her, but the truth was I had no clue. _

"_But we know where Zach is! Jonas is lost in oblivion!" She wailed. I felt sympathetic toward Liz, but she is seriously going to have to pull it together._

_Cammie POV_

_I watched Liz melt to the ground but something was stopping me from going over to help her. Macey was trying to cheer her up and soon Bex followed. The fact is that we already know the possible endings it's what's unexpected is the factor that's going to change it. You have to embrace life the way it is handed to you and except it._

"_Cammie, shouldn't you be over there like the rest of you friends helping Liz and not just standing by." Mason asked. I looked up at him with no words to say. When I finally thought about it I decide to give no feeling into it._

"_She can take it, Liz is a spy." I said dryly and kept looking at her, observing her._

"_She's also human." I looked at how Bex was trying to comfort her. She was rubbing her back and wiping the tears away from her face._

_I turned to look into Mason's eyes. "I'm human and I'm doing just fine." I got up and walked over to look out over the field._

_Mason followed right behind me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Not everyone is exactly like you Cammie, and you're seriously going to tell me that you don't care because I can see that you do." Anger rushed through me; I clenched my fists trying to contain myself._

"_Do not tell me what to do or what not feel because you have no clue or right!" Mason just stood there and took it. _

"_Cammie from the moment I saw you I knew your heart was broken, it was all written in your eyes." I held back the tears I could feel coming. "But to be honest, you have a great way of hiding it; you forget your problems and pretend like nothings there."_

"_I know it's there I just lock it away, its best that way." I looked down at my feet and back up realizing it was almost dark. _

"_Not everyone can do that and right know Liz needs you." I turned to look at my friends who were huddled together with something unspoken passing between them I smiled at Mason, "Thanks" I walked over toward them and sat down. _

"_Liz I know this a rough time for you, but the best thing for you to do is move forward. That's what Jonas would have wanted." Her eyes were filled with tears as she pushed her self up._

"_Thanks Cammie, Grant" She said wiping away the stray tears. I realized then that Grant was sitting by himself by the fire. His head popped up at the sound of his name. _

"_Yeah?" he asked and moved toward us with curious eyes._

"_It's time to kick but boy." Bex said grinning, punching the air and by accident hitting Grant. Well, it might have been on purpose._

"_Ouch! That hurt" he rubbed his arm and a smile lit up on Liz's face. _

"_Oh, don't be a baby!" she smiled and pushed Grant playfully. _

_I smiled and joined them. After the laughter died down we started walking again, hoping to find what were looking for._

* * *


	14. R

**_Hey guys--- NED TO READ. _**

**_I know authors note are torture but i need to :D_**

**_I'm writing an authors note because, well I'm posting up 2 more chapters, and there already done and everything. My Beta reader is just going over them YAY best ever BTW Snapple43! _**

**_Anyways, these are going to be my last chapters and i just wanted you opinion on weather i should do a sequel or just start a whole new story _**

**_REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! i nees anwser and i promise the chapters will be up soon! love you guys! _**


	15. Chapter 14

_**There you go REVIEW! and i have 2 new stories out ones a sequel!!!! to this one and i do know that the grammar and spelling in this one is really bad but i have a beta for the other ones you would notice that the chapters at the end got better because my beta also edit those soo yeah. NO MORE BAD CHAPTERS! **_

**_P.S- i do NOT plane on editing the other chapters in here takes to long sorry! _**

_**Chapter 14**_

_Cammie POV_

"Are we there yet?" Liz asked as I pushed the bushes out of my way.

Typical Liz, oh well. We came to a clearing, overlooking a the beach. It was just about sunset, and it was absolutely stunning.

"Just as I remember it" I thought.

I closed my eyes forgetting why we even came here in the first place, until I felt the cool metal of the gun in my pocket.

_~~Flash back~~_

_I was looking over at Zach's side of the room wondering where he might have put the gun. I clearly remember him saying that he would keep just in case I needed it, and sadly that day had come._

_I looked through his dresser and under his bed, only to find dust.. I leant my head on the headboard creating a faint hollow sound.. I quickly got up and pulled the head board apart. There, in it was my dad's gun. I pulled it out and looked at the leather casing and than quickly stuffed it in my back pocket and pulled my t-shirt over it, and headed quckly back to the others._

_~~Flash back over~~_

I opened my eyes and looked around to try and find the tower. Right on the East side lay the connected towers. I bolted for them. I could hear my friends running after me but I didn't wait up.

I went through the hole in the wall, than running up the stairs and when I got there I saw the women I had see in the hall at the beginning of the semester and in the tunnel. She grinned.

"Finally Cameron Morgan has arrived!" With a grin on her face she took a step closer to me. I could hear my friends coming up the stairs.

My eyes locked on her and every movement she made. "What do you need me for?" Still with a wide grin on her face she said, "Well it's no fun if I tell you, and Zach wanted the honor of doing so. He's the guy to ask." My eyes widened. Was Zach working for the other side?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach come out of the shadows.

"Zach?" I whispered my heart started beating faster and I couldn't speak.

He walked closer to me. "Hey Gallagher girl" He smiled that smile that said I-know-something-you-don't- know. My favorite thing about Zach is the smirk he had on his face at that very moment, but somehow it didn't fit the circumstances.

As I was staring into Zach's eyes, I felt Bex walk up next to me.

"This is just bloody brilliant!" Bex had a wide smile on her face. She was looking over to the left of the room. Of course, there stood Jonas.

I heard a gasp from behind me and than saw Liz rushing over to Jonas.

"This is wonderful, everyone is here!" The women had a wide smile on her face that gave me the creeps. Out of now where she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Zach.

I couldn't loose Zach again, I just couldn't. Above us I could hear a helicopter.

"Perfect timing, EVERYONE IN!" She yelled but I didn't move and that's when the gun turn towards me. "Come on Gallagher girl just get in the helicopter." I saw the pleading in Zachs eyes, but there was no way I was going to be the one taking orders.

"You know.." I began "It's just so interesting that you were the one I saw in the hall, you were the one that tried capturing me, you were the one to take me back to the very place where I found my fathers gun." I pulled the gun out from behind me.

"Very good Cammie." She put her gun down and smiled a friendly smile this time. I was confused, why was she giving up?

The helicopter door opened and out stepped Mr. Solomon. WHAT!? Why was he here?

"Cameron Morgan this is Crystal Chapmen, she will be taking us to a Island were each and everyone of you here will be tested on your skills." Mr. Solomon smiled that said got-you. I smiled because I should have known and to be honest, I had a feeling this was all just a test.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a training that you well remember for the rest of your lives." I looked up at Zach who was staring at me. As he saw me look up he winked! Zach Goode just winked at me! I blocked out Mr. Solomon and what he was saying.

As I took a step closer to Zach, an he took a step closer to me. We did so until he could no more. "Excited Gallagher girl?" I started into his beautiful green eyes and drifted away.

"Why would I be it's just another place and another unexpected ending." He smiled with a hint of a smirk.

"Good to know and I have to say I told you so." I raised an eye brow in amusement of why he said that.

"You say those words for what reason." With a glowing smile on his face he answered. "You took the gun after you said that you knew that you wouldn't need it." I giggled at the thought of that memory.

He leaned in for a kiss, and I'm pretty sure I melted.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_As I was kissing Zach about to board the helicopter I just couldn't get enough of Mason soft lips. Wait did I just say MASON! I meant Zach, Right? _

_I pulled away and took a long look into Zach green eyes, the eyes that had blown me away from the first day I saw him. Turning toward the helicopter I saw Mason staring at and than gave me a wink. I blink for a few second before I heard Zach's Voice._

"_Cammie? Earth to Gallagher girl." I shook my head and turned my head to him. Zach smiled and put his arm around me. _

"_I thought you were still in their." He smirks but all I could think was, what had I done? _

**_OKAY REVIEW! and also i know it has been a REALLY long time since i had put up chapters it's just i was editing them and i didn't really have a lot of time so i was done it on sunday night but i put them both up today. HOPE YOU LIKE! and i will be starting a sequel Called "YOUR TRULY" and than I'm also starting a Bran new one called "BREAKER" ._**

**Sooo watch out for them! I also know this Chapter is really short but im going to start making my chapters longer don't worry.**


End file.
